Love At First Sight
by 24seven
Summary: James falls for Stephanie (OC) right when he lays eyes on her. One night, she gets a message saying her parents has passed due to a car crash. Will James be able to help her through these tough times?
1. intro

**hey guys! im back with a new story :) i added links so whenever you see a bolded link, copy & paste into your little link bar thing & replace where it says "DOT" with a period. okay, well enjoy :D**

* * *

Stephanie was just an ordinary rusher. She felt like she was invisible to the boys of the popular boyband, Big Time Rush. She just hopped off twitter and hopped into bed. She stared up at the ceiling where her Big Time Rush poster is. Tomorrow is the day she has been waiting for a long time, where she will finally meet her idols. She thought about what will happen tomorrow. What will she say to them, what would she wear, and so on. She soon fell asleep, dreaming about the next day.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Stephanie hit her alarm clock, and picked up her phone. 10:30. The signing was at 12:00 so that meant she had about an hour to get ready since it takes a while to get to the mall. Stephanie got out of the bed and walked to the closet. She picked out her outfit **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=92500749 ) **Then went to go take a shower.

She put on her makeup, brushed her teeth. "Mom, Dad! Im leaving!" She yelled as she wennt downstairs.

"Okay honey, be careful. Have fun!" Her mom said.

Stephanie grabbed the keys andwalked out to her brand new car her parents had gotten her for her birthday, then making her way to the mall.

When she arrived and finally found a parking after about 20 minutes cause the mall was packed, she looked at the clock, 12:30. She checked her makeup one more time in the mirror and entered the mall. She had seen where the line started and walked up, noticing she was the last person in line, then waiting patiently until it was her turn.

It was finally her turn and she walked up to where the boys were sitting. "Hey beautiful. How are you?" James greeted.

"Good." Stephanie was pretty shy so she kept quiet unless asked a question. She handed over her 24/seven cd and went down the line.

She said thank you after they were all done signing her cd then she was about to walk away.

"Hey." James said, "Can you come here real quick?"

The other boys looked at him in confusion, "Me?" Stephanie asked.

James nodded.

Stephanie made her way back to James.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Stephanie."

"That's a pretty name." He smiled.

Stephanie felt like she was about to cry. Her idol is having a conversation with her! She would have never thought out of all people he picked her to talk to. "Thank you." She said trying to keep her cool.

"Hey! I remember that name from somewhere." He sat there and thought about it for a few seconds. "Do you have a twitter?"

Stephanie just nodded

"What's your username?"

She told him her username and he sat there and thought for a little more.

"I know you! I see you all the time in my mentions!" James said.

Her eyes widened. "You actually see my tweets?"

He smiled, "All the time."

Tears started building up in her eyes. She was so happy. How much better can this day get?

"Awww." He said.

She just giggled, not knowing what to say.

"You are really beautiful." He compliments.

"Thank you so much." She smiles, wiping away a tear. "Well, I have to get going now." She says, saying goodbye to the all of the boys.

"Goodbye!" James hollers.

Stephanie logs onto twitter. "Should I tweet about it?" She thought aloud.

She decided not to for some reason. There was a new notification on her screen so she clicked on it.

_ JamesMaslow followed you. _

Stephanie screamed and was about to cry again.

"What's wrong?" Her dad comes into her room.

"James just followed me!" She screamed.

All he did was roll his eyes and go back downstairs.

She decided to DM James.

_Stephanie: thanks for following me! ilysm. 3_

She went back to her home screen and started scrolling down her timeline, soon seeing someone DMed her.

_James: no problem :)_

_Stephanie: why me?_

_James: what do you mean_

_Stephanie: first you called me back to talk to you. Now you followed me. Why did you choose me?_

_James: because you are special._

_Stephanie: and how is that?_

_James: well, if i say it you might like, freak out and find me weird._

_Stephanie: you already are weird james._

_James: whatever. haha_

_Stephanie: so are you gonna tell me why i am so special?_

_James: no_

_Stephanie: Awwww. :( why not_

_James: fine..._

_Stephanie: yay! :D_

_James: love at first sight_

_Stephanie: what_

_James: when i saw you earlier, i thought you were beautiful and i started to think you were the one for me even though i dont know you._

_Stephanie: you are so sweet_

_James: thanks :) _

_Stephanie: Im seriously crying. omg. thank you so much for today_

_James: awwww. anytime 3_

_Stephanie: well i better head off to bed._

_James: aww. you're leaving me?_

_Stephanie: sorry :/_

_James: its alright. sleep well :)_

_Stephanie: goodnight_

_James: goodnight_

_James: wait! _

_James: am i gonna get to talk to you tomorrow?_

Before she could read the last two messages, she had already logged off and climbed into bed. She just layed there, thinking about all the things that had happened to her. Her eyes soon closed shut and she fell asleep.

* * *

**yay. lol. i dont really have anything to say so, review please! :)**


	2. planning

**This chapter is a long one. lol. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Stephanie slowly woke up, looking at the clock. She got up and went to her closet to pick out an outfit. She went to go take a shower and get ready for work.

She went to go look in the mirror one last time then headed downstairs. She grabbed an apple, said goodbye to her parents, then headed to work. She worked at the Whole Foods near her house so it wasn't that long of a drive.

It was her break time so she decided to check twitter. She seen she had 5 new DMs. She clicked on it to see who was talking to her.

_James: hi!_

_James:you awake yet?_

_James: helloooooo?_

_James: where are you?_

_James: are you ignoring me?_

She just laughed then returned back to the cash register.

Her first costumer came and set his things down on the convetor belt then walked up to the register.

"Hel- Whoah." She looked up, eyes widened.

"Aren't you that girl from yesterday? The one James was talking about?" Kendall asked.

"There were millions of girls yesterday." She giggled. "How would I know?"

"Ummmm..." He stayed silent for a couple seconds. "Stephanie right?"

"Yes." She answers. She told him his total and he payed her.

"Well, it was nice seeing you." Kendall said.

"You too" She smiled.

"You know, James really likes you." He said before walking away.

She felt like she was about to die.

Once she got home after a long day of work she went straight to the shower. After she was done getting ready for bed, she went to her desk and hopped on twitter. 20 new DMs.

She looked at them, they were all from James, mostly saying hi and why she wasnt answering. She decided to reply.

_Stephanie: sorry. i was at work_

He replied instantly.

_James: i know._

_Stephanie: were you like stalking me or something?_

_James: no. kendall told me he saw you. _

_Stephanie: oh yeah._

_James: i wish i was there with him._

_Stephanie: why_

_James: so i could see you._

_Stephanie: aww :)_

_James: you have a phone?_

_Stephanie: of course_

_James: what kind of phone?_

_Stephanie: Iphone 4s_

_James: can i have your number?_

Stephanie gave him her number and she got a text a couple seconds after that. It said "Hi. this is james :)"

"Wow. This boy is obsessed, not that im complaining." She thought

She decided to text back of course.

_Stephanie: wow. that was fast_

_James: wassup_

_Stephanie: about to go to bed_

_James: you're going to sleep on me again?_

_Stephanie: sorry_

_James: hey, umm, is it alright if we facetime tomorrow?_

_Stephanie: i have school tomorrow_

_James: oh. how about after your school?_

_Stephanie: sure_

_James: am i bothering you?_

_Stephanie: not at all. why would you think that?_

_James: cause you seem, like, annoyed_

_Stephanie: how_

_James: you dont really like, talk. _

_Stephanie: im just shocked you are talking to me. I would have never imagined this happening. _

_James: haha :D_

_Stephanie: well, i have to sleep now._

_James: aww :(_

_Stephanie: goodnight james :)_

_James: goodnight stephanie ;)_

Stephanie looked in the mirror at her outfit **( wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/untitled/set?id=92509971 )**

Her phone buzzed.

_James: idk if you are already in school but...have a good day at school :)_

_Stephanie: thanks_

_James: i wil call you later ;)_

Stephanie finished putting on her makeup then she went downstairs to get a bowl of cereal. "Good morning." Her mom greeted.

"Good morning." She replied.

After she finished her bowl of cereal she announced she was leaving and headed to school

After school she saw a text from James saying "text me when you get home."

She just smiled and went home.

Once she got home she set her bag down and went to the fridge to get something to drink. She got a bottle of gatorade, picked her backpack up and went up the stairs to her room.

She texted James that she was home then took out her stuff and started doing homework.

When she was halfway done, her phone rang and she saw James wanted to facetime. She answered and set the phone on her desk, leaning against a book so that it wont fall.

"Hey!" James exclaimed.

"Hi." She said back.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Homework." She answered.

"Oh. Do you want me to call you later?"

"No its fine."

"You sure? Cause I can-" He started

"Its okay. You arent bothering me. Not like I wanna do this stuff anyways."

"Okay." He smiled.

"Who are you talking to?" Carlos said in the background.

"No one." He lied.

Carlos snatched James phone out of his hand. "Shes pretty." Carlos said, looking at the screen.

Stephanie giggled, "Thank you."

"Well, she's mine so back off." James said taking the phone back.

"James has a crush, James has a crush." Carlos sang.

"Shutup." James rolled his eyes.

"Im finally done with my homework." Stephanie said, closing her textbook.

"How was your day?" He said, trying to start a conversation.

"Good. And you?"

"Fantastic."

"That's good." She smiles and nods

"So I wanna ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Ummmm." He stays quiet "So I really like you."

"I know. Kendall told me."

"He did?!"

"Yeah. I was his cashier and before he left he told me."

James got up and yelled Kendall's name. They were arguing for about 2 minutes then James finally came back.

"What happened?" Stephanie asked.

"Nothing." He answered.

"Okay... So, what was the wuestion you were gonna ask me?" She asks

"Oh yeah! So. Um. Well." He started. "Let's ask you this first."

"Okay."

"Do you like me?"

"Of course i do!" She smiled.

"No. Like... " He paused. "Like like me."

"Oh." Stephanie was about to cry. Her idol likes her. She was freaking out on the inside, screaming, crying, fangirling, but she knew that she had to play it off and act like it was no big deal. "Yeah."

James smiled very big, "So, I leave in two days and I was wondering if you would like to see a movie with me tomorrow night then just hang out."

"That would be great" Stephanie smiled.

"So I will see you tomorrow at 8:00?"

"It's a plan."

"Where do you live so i can pick you up."

She gave him her address.

"See you tomorrow." James smiled. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight" She smiled then ended the call.

She couldn't believe she is going on a date with James. She climbed into bed and fell asleep right away, dreaming about what the day was gonna be like

* * *

** Sooo, if you have an instagram or twitter, you should follow me. haha. both is ohhcarlitos. well, have a nice day :D**


	3. bad news

**I was gonna update yesterday but I forgot. So here it is. This chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be, but i guess it's alright. Hahah. So, enjoy :)**

* * *

It was almost 8:00 and Stephanie was just sitting at her desk on her computer, logged into twitter. She ran downstairs as soon as she heard the doorbell ring. She took a deep breathe, then opened the door.

"Hey! You look pretty" James smiled.

"And you look handsome, like always." She replied back.

Her mom and dad were surprisingly okay with her dating a celebrity.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Mom! Dad! I'm leaving!." She announced.

"Okay. You two have fun!" Her dad said back.

James stuck out his hand and she grabbed it, they walked to the car together, James opening the door for her, then getting in on the other side.

"What movie would you like to watch?" He asked

"Doesn't matter to me." She answered

After about 2 minutes, they decided on a romantic comedy movie.

They walked to the top row and picked the two seats in the corner. The theater only had about 5 more couples, all spread out the room.

About half way through the move, James decided to put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

She smiled and layed her head on his chest.

They sat there cuddling for the rest of the movie.

James was playing with her hair most of the time.

"You're so gorgeous." He whispers in her ear.

She just giggles.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." He whispers again.

She looks up at him, wanting to kiss him on the cheek but she isn't sure how he would react, so she just smiled.

When she was about to lay her head back down on his chest, he places his finger under her chin and lifts it up so she is looking in his eye. He kisses her on the lips and she kisses back.

After the movie, they get in the car and just talk.

"How did you like the movie?" James asked.

"It was so cheezy." She giggles. "Did you like it?"

"Ummm. It was good."

"What was your favorite part?" She asked.

"Umm. The part where... Umm."

"You weren't paying attention huh?" She askes.

"Sorry. But this beautiful girl was distracting me." He said, looking into her eyes.

She just blushed and smiled.

"Where would you like to go now?" He asked.

"Anywhere. Doesn't matter."

"How about back to my hotel room so we can just relax and enjoy each others company while im still here?" He smiled.

"Sounds good."

"Okay."

Once they parked the car they walked hand in hand to his room. She sat on one bed, he sat on the other. They just talked, a few kissing sessions went on.

Her phone rang, it was an unknown number. She got up and went to the bathroom to answer it.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi. This is the hospital." The person on the phone said.

"Why are you calling me? Did something happen?" She said, confused.

"Well, I there is no easy way to say this, but about an hour ago, your parents got into a car accident. They were at an intersection and a truck wasn't paying attention so they kept going."

"Are they okay?! Please tell me they are okay." She begged

"I'm sorry. We tried everything we could but it wasn't enough to save them. Your parents have passed."

Stephanie hung up on the person and just sat there and cried.

James was knocking on the door, "Is everything okay? You've been in there for a while."

Stephanie tried to wipe away the tears and tried to make it look like everything was fine. "Yeah. I'll be out in a second."

"Okay." James said as he walked away.

She thought she looked fine so she went out to where James was sitting.

"You alright?" He asked again.

"Yeah." She lied, "It's getting late and I have to go home now. Can you drop me off now?"

"Yeah. But take my jacket. It's cold outside." He said, handing her his jacket.

"Thanks." They walked to the car and got in.

The whole drive home they were silent.

When they finally got to her house, she thanked him again and walked to the front door. Once she got in she locked the door, ran into her room and cried her eyes out. She ended up crying herself to sleep that night.

* * *

**Thanks for the 2 people who reviewed. lol. im starting school tomorrow so i might not update tomorrow but im gonna try just for you guys! school always ruins everything :( Review please!**


	4. falling apart

**Sorry for the long update. I started school and they gave us all these papers. omg. and i would have updated earlier today if my sister picked me up from school like she was supposed to but i had to walk. uhhh. well anyways, enjoy :) ( surprise ending :) )**

* * *

The next day she stayed in her room, only going outside to get the food. Her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hi! I just wanted to let you know that I'm about to leave and I was wondering if you wanted me to come over?" James asked.

She didn't want to seem rude so she said yes.

"Okay. Be there in a bit"

"Okay. See you then."

They hung up and Stephanie went to the bathroom to wash her face and stuff, trying to remove all the tear stains. Then she want to her bed and flipped over her pillows to the other side. She then just watched tv on her bed.

_Ding dong_

She got up and walked down the stairs to the door. She opened the door and James immediatly gave her a huge hug.

When they let go she moved so he could walk in then closed the door.

"Where are your parents? They are usually always here." He says.

Tears started to build up in her eyes. "They ummm." She thought for an excuse, "They went on a date somewhere."

"Is everything ok? You seem like you are about to cry." He points out.

"Yeah." She says, getting rid of the tears.

"Don't lie to me. You can tell me anything."

"I'm not lying." She tried to smile.

"Yes you are. Tell me what happened."

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Please."

"You should go now." She says.

He just looks into her eyes. "Well, whenever you wanna talk about something, just call me." He gave her a tight hug then kissed her cheek and started walking to the door.

Before he walked out he turned back to look at her, "I'll miss you." Then he walked out and closed the door.

Days go by and the only thing Stephanie has done was stay in her room except for when she had to go to school. She has barely talked to anyone since she got the phone call. She hasn't been on the computer or anything.

Her phone vibrated, signaling she had gotten a text message.

_James: Hi :) I haven't talked to you in days. What's up._

She ignored the text message and just sat back in her bed. Things haven't been the same without her parent's. She didn't feel the same alone. Her friends have been ignoring her for some reason. She was so alone. The only person actually talking to her was James, but she couldn't talk to him. She felt like everytime she talked to him it would remind her of the night she got the phone call. She didn't want to remember that night.

Her phone buzzed again.

_James: helloooooo? you there?_

She ignored it.

A few minutes later she got a call from James.

She didn't answer, just let it go to voicemail.

Another text appeared on her screen:

_James: are you okay? if you are mad at me for some reason, im sorry for whatever i did. just please reply._

She ignored it.

She got a facetime call from him.

She ignored it.

A few moments later she got a call from an unknown number. She thought it was her granparents number so she answered.

"Hello?"

A sigh came through the phone. "Why are you ignoring me?" A familiar voice said.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"You know what I'm talking about. You aren't acting like yourself ever since our little date. Did I do something wrong?"

She hung up on him. She started crying again.

A few hours later she had woken up. She must've fell asleep. 10 new texts showed up on her phone:

_James: talk to me please._

_James: can you at least tell me what i did wrong?_

_James:why are you ignoring me_

_James: please._

_James: whats wrong. is something bothering you?_

_James:talk to me stephanie_

_James: stephanie come on_

_James: STOP BEING STUPID AND TALK TO ME_

_James: STEPHANIE!_

_James: you know what. i am done trying to talk to you. you're the one being complicated for no reason. goodbye stephanie_

Stephanie read the texts, she decided to reply this time.

_Stephanie: what happened to "whenever you wanna talk just call me"? obviously i dont wanna talk yet. _

_James: well you could have at least told me you were okay._

_Stephanie: why should it matter if im okay? you called me stupid and you cant take it back._

_James: you know i didnt mean it._

_Stephanie: well if you didnt mean it then you shouldnt have said it._

Stephanie was completely in tears now. First her parents passed away, then her friends left her, now the only person who she thought cared about her called her stupid. Her life was falling apart.

She made her way to her bathroom. She opened the cabinet, looking for something. Something sharp. She found a razor. She looked at it, tears rolling down her face. She placed the razor on her wrist, thinking about what she was about to do to herself. She slid the razor across her wrist several times.

* * *

**Whoops. lol. i really didnt want it to end that way but i made it end like that cause i can. hahah. i will update later tonight to make up for the late update. so look out for a new chapter :D**


	5. promise

**im sorry. i didnt update like i said :( but i had a good reason! i was busy with stuff. hahah. well, im gonna stop talking. enjoy :) (I'm gonna start using POVS starting in this chapter.)**

* * *

**James POV**

"You should seriously talk to her." Kendall sat down beside me.

"Why? She already hates me." I replied.

"Then try and make up with her. Her parents just died and I'm pretty sure she needs somebody to comfort her now."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

I took my phone out my pocket. I dialed Stephanie's number and pushed call.

After a couple of rings, she picked up.

"Hello?" She said.

I sighed, "I'm sorry for what happened yesterday."

"Whatever. I know you don't really care about me."

"I care about you and you know that. I didn't mean what I said. I was just fustrated that you wouldn't answer me."

She stayed silent.

"So, do you forgive me?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Can I see that beautiful face of yours?"

"Okay."

I switched to facetime.

"There you are" I smiled.

"Yup." She seemed a little quieter.

Kendall sat next to James and waved at the camera "Hi Stephanie!"

"Hello Knedall" She smiled too.

Kendall's smile faded as he looked at her. He looked at me and whispered, "Can I talk to you real quick. In private."

"I'll be right back." I said to Stephanie and set the phone down as I walked over to the other side of the bus with Kendall.

"Dude, I don't think she is doing so well." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Have you seen her arm?"

"I wasn't paying attention. Why?"

"She cut herself! You didn't notice those lines on her wrist?"

"I think you are just seeing things. She would never hurt herself."

"Well, you might wanna look again." He raised his eyebrows then walked to his bunk.

"I'm back." I held the phone so she can see my face.

"I see." She giggles.

I see what Kendall was talking about. Why would she do that to herself? "Um Stephanie. Can I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Whats that on your wrist?"

"What are you talking about." She sounds a little nervous.

"Those lines. Are you cutting yourself?"

She pulls down her sleeve, "No."

"Stephanie. Don't lie to me."

She looks like she is about to cry.

"Don't cry. Everything is gonna be alright." I try to comfort her.

"No. Nothing is okay. My parents are gone, my friends left me, and i thought you would never wanna talk to me or see me again."

"Well, I'm right here. Whatever you need you can talk to me. Just please don't do that again." I begged.

"Fine."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now I have to go get ready for the show so I will text you later?"

"Okay." She says wiping a few tears.

"Bye." I smile.

"Goodbye." She hung up.

I got up and headed to the dressing room.

* * *

**I know this chapter was short but i needed to update something. i dont really like this chapter. lol. but i cant promise on when i will be updating but i will update as soon as possible :) okay, review please!**


	6. I'm Sorry

**I'm back :) Yay! lol. well, to make up for the late update, im gonna make a little drama happen in this chapter. okay, enjoy :D**

* * *

**Savannah POV**

I was in the middle of a nap when I heard my phone ring. I opened my eyes and looked over, seeing who was calling me. It was James. What was he doing calling me at 2:00 in the morning?

"Hello?" I said.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Well, I was taking a wonderful nap that was interupted by some boy."

"Well that's just rude. Whoever that was needs to apoligize for ruining your sleep." He said.

"James..." I chuckled.

"And that guy was me huh?"

"Yes."

"Oh." He said. "Well, I'm sorry, if you wanna sleep I can go."

"No it's alright. I am already wide awake. I doubt I will be able to fall back asleep."

"Well sorry bout that."

"It's all good"

"I have some good news!"

"Which is..."

"The tour is over in a week which means I can have more free time so I can talk to you more" He sounds happy.

"You already talk to me alot James." I giggle.

"You dont wanna talk to me? I see how it is." He pretends to cry.

I just laugh "You know what I mean James."

"Wanna facetime?"

"Sure."

We switch over to facetime but as soon as I see myself on the screen i throw the phone on the other side of my bed and scream.

"What happened?" James asked "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. I just didn't know I looked like _that._"

"You look just fine Stephanie." He sounds a bit annoyed.

"Not until I fix my hair."

"You girls always overreact."

After I'm finishing putting my hair up, I walk over to my desk with the phone and set it against the wall while I open up my computer and login to twitter.

"Finally you are back." He rolls his eyes.

"It was only like two seconds."

"Whatever. So what are you doing?"

"Just going on twitter cause I have nothing to do."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He says.

"Why not?" I'm confused.

"Just please don't. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"Too late." I smile a little.

"Stephanie just log off."

"You don't control me."

"I love the sassy side of you but it's not time for arguing. Just log off twitter."

"No James. I can do what I want." I see my mentions were blowing up so I clicked on it.

A whole bunch of tweets showed up about my parents and how they are sorry about my loss.

I see what James was talking about. He didn't want me to see all this. He knew that I would get depressed again.

My smile vanishes.

"Stephanie. It's okay. Just log off the computer and forget about the whole thing." He tries to comfort me.

* * *

**A.N: sorry to come into the story like this, but for those of you who are about to be confused, Stephanie is very sensitive and the slightest thing can make her break down. k continue :)**

* * *

I scroll down my mentions a little more and see some tweets saying "She just wants attention." "She is lying to you." And even more tweets like that.

Tears start forming in my eyes.

James notices and says "Stephanie. Don't listen to them. Please just log off the computer and forget about it."

I ignore him and run to the bathroom.

"Stephanie! Come back here right now!" I can hear James yell through the phone.

I pick up the bottle of pills and pour a whole bunch out on my hand.

I walk back to the desk, setting the pills down next to the camera.

James starts to look suspiciously, "Stephanie what is going on?"

I pick up one pill and pop it in my mouth.

His eyes widen. "Stop it! I know what you are doing. Can you please just stop. I am here for you. Just talk to me. Please."

I pick up the second pill.

I wipe some of my tears, then swallow it.

"Carlos! Kendall! Logan! Please help me!" James yells.

I swallow the third pill.

"What's wrong?" I hear Kendall say. "Logan and Carlos are still sleeping."

"She won't stop. I'm trying to help her but she won't listen to me."

"What are you talking about?"

I put the fourth pill in my mouth and get out a note and start writing, tears dropping down on the paper.

"Stephanie what are you doing now?" James looks like he is about to cry.

"Stephanie. I know. Life is hard and everything is happening so fast for you that it may be too much to handle, but you have to stop okay? Please don't go any further."

I look up, I was trying to say something but I was crying way too hard, "I'm sorry." was all I can get out.

I ate 3 pills this time, i have swallowed 7 pills so far.

James starts to cry, "Please. I'm begging you. I love you Stephanie."

"Come on, throw the pills away and let's just talk it out." Kendall says, trying to stay positive.

I ate 2 more pills. One more and that should be enough to make me go unconcious.

"Stephanie!" James was completely in tears.

Kendall started to wipe away a few tears too.

"I'm sorry James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan, wherever they are. But I don't wanna live anymore. Thank you for always being there for me. You have really changed my life. I love you all. Keep on being the good role models you are. But this is my final goodbye. I'm sorry."

I picked up the tenth pill, the pill that will end all of this.

"Stephanie, I love you. Please don't do it. Please."

Kendall stayed quiet, just watching me, crying.

"I love you. But I have to go now." I hung up.

I sat there crying. I looked at the pill. "I'm sorry." I whispered to myself.

I put it in my mouth, then swallowed it. I layed in my bed, closed my eyes, letting the darkness take over.

* * *

**I made it a cliff hanger because I'm just that evil. aha. by the way, if you want like "updates" on when i am working on the chapter or like when i am about to post the chapter, you can follow my twitter " ohhcarlitos" k bye :D**


	7. Okay

**I know this is short but... idk. lol. If you want updates on like when I am writing chapters & about to post them & stuff, you can follow either one of my twitter accounts :) ohhcarlitos or justicestitt_ Okay, enjoy! :D**

* * *

**James POV**

"Stephanie. I love you. Please Don't do it. Please." I cry.

"I love you. But I have to go now." She hung up

I just stare at the screen. "Why?" I whisper.

"James. I'm sorry." Kendall patted me on the shoulder, also crying.

"I want to help but I am so far away." I look down and just let the tears fall.

I get an idea and call 911.

"911 What's your emergency?" A lady answers.

"There is this girl commiting suicide. Can you please go over there and get her. Take care of her. Do whatever. Please. Just please." I cry.

"What's the adress?" She asks

I give her the adress.

"We are sending over an ambulance right now."

"Is there any way you can keep me updated? I wanna know if she is okay."

"They are almost there. What time did she harm herself?" She asks.

"She was eating pills and before she ate the last pill she hung up. That was about 2 minutes ago." I explain.

"She will most likely be okay. They are entering the house now."

"Please be okay. Please be okay." I whispered to myself.

"What is happening?" Kendall asks.

James pushes speaker.

"They found her in her room laying on her bed. She isn't breathing well. They are now taking her to the hospital."

I push the "End" button.

"Why did you end it?" Kendalls asks.

"I need to go to the hospital now."

"But James. We are too far from her. We can't just turn around and skip these shows. Our rushers have waited too long to meet us."

"I don't think I will be able to perform without knowing if she is okay or not."

He stays quiet

"Why are you two crying?" Carlos comes in.

I just put my face in my hands and cry, feeling like im about to run out of tears.

"I'm guessing this is a bad time." I hear Carlos say.

"We should give him some alone time." Kendall says, getting up.

Logan enters just after he says that "Whaddup whaddup!" He says, smiling, "Oh. You okay buddy?"

" Yeah, everything is just fine because my soon to be girlfriend just commited suicide and I don't know if she is gonna make it." I yell.

"Well I'm sorry, how was I supposed to know?" Logan says.

"Why don't you just leave me alone!" I snap at him.

I push him a little when I pass him, making my way to my bunk.

"You need to watch where you are going." He chuckles.

I ignore him and keep walking

"What's his problem?" I hear Logan whisper.

"I will explain it later." Kendall whispers back.

I sit on my bed, just thinking. I feel so helpless right now. I could be helping her but she is so far away. I decide to look up what hospital is closest to her since that is the one she will be staying at and call it.

"Hello." A lady on the other line answers.

"Do you know if Stephanie Babes is staying there?"

"Let me check"

I wait a couple of minutes while she looks.

"Yes she is." She says in a happy tone.

"Can you please tell me how she is doing? Is she alright?"

"She is doing just fine. She is sleeping now."

I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much."

"No problem!"

I hang up.

I lay there for the rest of the day. I guess there isn't much to worry about.

* * *

**This one was sort've short. As I said before. But anyways, follow my fanfic account on twitter " justicestitt_" i dont really have anything to say, so review! :)**


End file.
